five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. Keebler/Keeb's Theories revised
I had a very deep discussion on the Chat, and I've found more evidence and a deeper understanding in doing so. Behold: Keeb's theories revised! __TOC__ Timeline Pre-game Some time between 1939World War II started in 1939 and before April 8, 1974Treasure Island aka Discovery Island History - Theme Park Archives April 8, 1974 * A pirate-themed theme park/resort opens to the public called Treasure Island. 1978 * Treasure Island is renamed "Discovery Island" and the pirate themes are dropped... however, one area remains: Pirate Caverns. Late 1980s * A Few Suggestions takes place while Discovery Island is still open. April 8, 1999 * Discovery Island closes. July 2003 * The research team first learns of Treasure Island and decides that they would like to reopen it under new management. * The research team learns of the suits on Discovery Island; they do not think this is a huge problem. ** These two items on the timeline MUST be here in order for all following items in the timeline to exist. * The research team figures out that the suits can hear very well, but not see very well. ** Greg remembers this wrong in the Night 1 call; Lisa corrects him in the Night 2 call. * Greg, by a stroke of luck, accidentally figures out that shutting off cameras makes the Suits go away. ** One of the TGsEE emails describes this. * The research team begins to get all of their equipment ready, before they head out to Treasure Island. This is because Greg left his equipment in one of the rooms (Pirate Caverns, most likely.) ** Does the first part sound familiar? It's mentioned in the Night 1 call. ** Greg's equipment is mentioned in another TGsEE email. * An intern named Henry works for the research team. ** The Night 1 Call in the Remastered demo has Greg talking about a previous intern... suspicious. ** TGsEE confirmed Henry's existence and gave his name. * Henry and Lisa go down to Pirate Caverns in order to retrieve the equipment. ** Henry gets lost because of Lisa leaving him unsupervised. * Henry dies to Donald (head & body intact), and Henry's head is put inside Donald's by Donald himself or possibly another suit. * The research team learns that Henry has died and buries the intern's corpse (or what's left of it). Donald (body) is never seen again. ** These two have sort of weak evidence. Firstly, in Abandoned by Disney, Donald has a skull within him, but his body is never seen. Secondly, the way Jake dies in-game is through a head switch between Photo-Negative Mickey and Jake. Now, here, you're probably going, "''You just underminded your own argument. Head '''switch', not that thing you said about Donald." Here's my counter-argument: you never really see any other game over screen except Mickey's head streaked with yellow blood across the floor. It's possible that Donald worked in a different way than Mickey while he was more than just a head, and we just never got a chance to see it happen. * New hopes as a Jake Smith is hired for the research team as another intern. * In the meantime, Ida tells her story of witnessing the spirits within Room Zero. ** Hammer doesn't say how long ago he heard Ida's story, and it doesn't say ''anywhere when the creepypasta takes place. Post-game Sometime after July 2003 * Jake has completed all of his nights. * The research team has gotten all of their equipment ready. ** Evidently, this is the true ending to the game. * Jake and the research team reopen Treasure Island, and then... * One of the following three took place: ** They were killed by the suits for one reason or another. ** The general public had already lost interest or become disgusted by then. ** Jake and the research team lost interest for one reason or another. * This led to the re-closure of Treasure Island. ** The island had to be closed in order for the next item on the timeline to exist. Late 2000s or Early 2010s * Abandoned by Disney takes place. To top it all off... Suit behavior explanation This one in particular is related to that oh-so-well-known yellow fluid. It seems to have a matching quote in Room Zero: Perhaps the Unknown White Figure is causing the above! Think about it, this wouldn't happen without some sort of supernatural interference... '''The costumes have corpses inside of them'. The only way for the people inside to escape was decapitation or ''hanging the costume using the hooks in Meat Freezer''. ...Wait a minute... Puritysin (works with the game's creator, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez) said that the suits are no longer allowed to walk around during the day. If this is true, then... Between 6:00 AM and 11:59 PM each night that Jake works * The suits go back to their starting location by instinct or because of a habit formed while working at Treasure Island. Other evidence Thoughts? Category:Blog posts